


Psych Mean Queens

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Mean Queens, READ NOTE, tagging is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: A collection of One-Shots I wrote during my time admitted in a mental institution. So, basically just Regina and Heather with mental disorders. (Thumbs up) [Read the note before coming for my head.]





	1. Alter

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Scrunchies! 
> 
> After 13 days, I am finally out! A lot has been going on in my life, but that's not the point of this note. This note is to explain the little AU I created during my time admitted in a mental hospital. I had the opportunity and the pleasure of meeting so many different and amazing people, so, definitely do not come at me when I pop disorders on characters and such, 'cause I saw a lot first hand from amazing ass people and they know who they are. <3
> 
> Mkay, basics. 
> 
> Regina George  
> Regina suffers from:  
> Major Depressive Disorder with psychotic features   
> Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) [Split Personality]  
> Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) 
> 
> Heather Chandler:  
> (I hadn't gotten the chance to work on Chandler's character far too much, but I do have mild ideas as to what our precious Demon Queen has.) 
> 
> Heather suffers from:   
> Psychosis  
> Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) [Split Personality]  
> Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD)  
> Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD)
> 
> Now, I have a shit ton of notes and stuff, and this Alternate Universe is by no means and these are probably not the final diagnosis' for each character so I'm definitely going to be working on that so I can understand better what's able and what isn't able, so don't worry. Professionalism is definitely a big thing when it comes to all of my writing and I'm a sucker for being correct, so I'll figure it all out because I don't feel like offending anyone and I'd love to research myself and such. :) 
> 
> So, in this, they're in Westerburg Mental Hospital. You'll learn about their characters and such through the stories themselves, but these are the only stories in this series as of the moment! Until I write more, this is pretty much it tbh. But yee. First one they're running a Code Orange (Running from the hospital and escaping), and the second one they're just living lol. 
> 
> They're short as all hell, so don't expect far too much! I was under so much stress and was super depressed so my motivation to write was nonexistent and I did it a lot more to keep my mind from traveling too much while my meds kicked in and such. 
> 
> ~Glad to be back! Carry on!  
> -Chandler

"Do you even have the slightest fucking idea?" 

Looking back into silver eyes, Regina's own icy blue narrowed. The cold winter breeze blew from the east, sending the week's snowfall with it. They were on the run. No idea where they would o or what they would do. All they knew is that they were free from the confines of the hell they were thrown into. A harsh winter storm had been on its way. Carrying frigid temperatures and a promise of freezing rain. Now they stood in the forest, their clothes and what they had brought long forgotten as Heather looked back at Regina. 

"We are going to fucking freeze out here, Regina. Did you-" 

"I didn't think it through, is that what you want me to say?" 

The icy blue eyes Heather had grown to love were bright with fear and laced with anger. Regina knew it was more of frustration than anything. They would wind up dead tonight if they couldn't find shelter and something to eat. The thoughts rang throughout Regina's mind, but Heather constantly throwing more problems into the mix didn't help. She had wanted this too..

_Why is she fighting me on every little fucking thing?_

"We are out of there. We have whatever fucking dignity we have left, and each other.. This is what you agreed to.. Why are you being so apprehensive?" 

The silver eyes dulled and Regina frowned. It was better to throw Heather on the spot than to let her believe that what she was doing was okay. On other terms, maybe.. But for the time being until they were safe and sound, Regina wanted none of it. Running away from her source of 'safety' was already eating at her. If she dissociated out here in the woods, she didn't know what she would do.. And that? That terrified her. 

"I'm worrying for our fucking safety, Regina.. What the hell are we going to do? Where are we going to go, I-"

In that instant, Regina couldn't really explain what it felt like. The world seemed like it dropped before her eyes. Hearing her own voice didn't even seem familiar. 

"How about instead of complaining every two fucking seconds and expecting me to have every fucking answer, you actually help." 

The sudden shift was definitely something Heather hadn't expected, a small frown came to her features before she bit back her response. 

This wasn't Reggie. 


	2. A Chance.. For Us

"The Apex Predator.. That's what I'm seen as." 

Regina paused before she looked back to the woman before her. Silver eyes smiled with encouragement, despite this, Regina remained numb. Her look was stoic, whatever sense of reality she thought she had, easily disappeared. The woman before her seemed to watch her like a hawk, intently, and Regina despised it. Every move she made, the strawberry blonde was on top of it.  _My history.._ Regina looked back into ghostly silver eyes and a smirk came to her lips.  _No wonder._

"She's your alter, right?" 

Leaning further back against the wall, Heather looked up from the sketchbook she had been drawing in. The icy blue gaze she caught was intimidating. Although Regina showed no signs of ill or hatred towards Heather, she was cautious nonetheless. The stories had gotten around the hospital rather quickly. Almost everyone on the grounds knew that Regina was a near cold blooded killer, but that wasn't true.. Heather understood unlike everyone else, she knew.. She could relate..

"Yes. She is.. And the Demon Queen is yours, right?" 

Hearing the familiar title that had been bestowed upon her in high school, Heather froze. Her silver eyes dulled for a moment as she absentmindedly nodded her head. It was someone she had control over, but now she didn't even know herself. Closing her sketchbook, Heather let out a long sigh as she came to look at the younger platinum blonde. Something screamed out to her as she had heard her alter's name. Maybe it was her alter herself. Heather couldn't pinpoint it. Nodding her head once more, Heather slowly found her voice. 

"Yes.. The Demon Queen is my alter." 

A silence fell upon the two as Heather let the statement leave her. She never liked to say it aloud, it made it far too real. Her idea of radical acceptance also didn't help far too much. Looking away from the floor as she heard Regina breathe out a sigh, Heather frowned as she was presented with sorrowful icy blues. it was a first to see Regina look so despondent. When the platinum blonde was around Heather she was full of fire and light.. Now it just seemingly faded before her very eyes. 

"Why us?" 

Hearing the question made Heather falter as she had gone to present Regina with a smile. The younger girl looked at her so distraught and conflicted.. 

"I didn't ask for this.." 

Heather nodded her head, as she looked up from her eyes' resting place on Regina's lap. Seeing tears form in Regina's eyes was definitely something Heather hadn't been expecting. Tears slowly slipped down the platinum blonde's cheeks and Heather simply kept nodding her head before she looked around. Seeing no one present, Heather was quick to break the rules. Her arm wrapped around Regina's shoulders and the platinum blonde instantly fell into her hold. It was 3 AM  as Heather found her eyes coming to find the digital clock that hung on the wall. They had broke curfew, grateful for the one guard Heather had a good reputation with. They now sat in the activity room that was normally locked and the guard had taken more time for them. The type of contact the two shared was forbidden. To Sawyer, as long as the girls didn't have sex, she was fine with covering for them. Resting her head down against Regina's, Heather sighed. 

"I know you didn't ask for it, because neither did I. But we're doing fine.." 

The huff of disapproval from Regina made Heather question whether or not she should continue. Regina had more than likely heard this all before, Heather knew that, but what she also knew was that Regina hadn't heard it from someone like her. 

"We're getting by, getting better.. And that's what matters." 

Kissing the top of Regina's head, the small hum the younger girl let out placed a smile on Heather's formally timid features. Keeping Regina close to her, the platinum blonde didn't seem to care far too much as she nuzzled her head into Heather's neck. Resting her chin on Regina's head, Heather felt her heart skip a beat as she let the word leave her mouth. It was just one word, but it carried so much meaning. 

"Together."

Feeling Regina perk a little in her arms, the small giggle she heard from the younger girl made Heather grin. She didn't expect much, but Heather's ghostly silvers widened as she felt lips on her's. It was near instant that Heather's eyes closed, a soft whine leaving her as her back connected with the wall. Her sketchbook was pushed from her lap and it was near instant that Regina came to straddle the older girl. Lips connected with her own and hands were quick to find their way in Heather's strawberry blonde locks. Moaning softly into the kiss a whine left Heather as Regina pulled out of it. Darkened silver eyes met Regina's now twilight blue and Heather pouted as she felt Regina tug gently at her hair. 

"I really tend to forget, you know." 

The small chuckle from Regina made Heather smile, a hint of frustration inevitably falling in with her features. One of her many diagnosis', when Heather was thrown into the facility, she knew it was going to be a problem. No contact at all? It was going to be what ended up killing her. Heather is a nymphomaniac, addicted to everything and anything sexual. The older woman had learned to control herself from her time in the facility, but there were still moments where she got off in the shower. It was something she had been weary about when it came to telling Regina. The younger girl never thought different of her for a second, she simply knew that it was just going to be easier to tease the older woman. Aside from one being a nymph, both girls were extremely sensitive. It made their encounters all the more fun in both of their opinions. 

"Forget, my ass. You just like to torture me." 

Regina couldn't help but laugh at that. As much as she wanted to lie to both herself and Heather, that was something about the older girl she could never forget. 

Heather was simply unique in every single way. Regina never wanted that to change. 


End file.
